


Scales & Burns - AU Shireen lives

by LadyOfDragonstone



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU where Shireen lives, Emotions, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, NOT ROMANTIC FLUFF THO, One Shot, They all meet in Winterfell to prepare for the great war, is mentioned, not romantic - Freeform, relating to each other, sansan, the hound is gonna low key adopt Shireen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfDragonstone/pseuds/LadyOfDragonstone
Summary: Shireen is cute and innocent at Winterfell; The Hound wants to be a better person.WHOLESOME FIC // NOT ROMANCE // ONE SHOT





	Scales & Burns - AU Shireen lives

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted by @violet-eyes-silver-hair on tumblr

“Come along, princess,” Ser Davos called out in the courtyard.

They had been in the glass gardens of Winterfell, picking flowers while everyone around them prepared for war. But she did not turn to go. Instead, Shireen stayed, undaunted, and stared at the huge man in front of her.

“You used to guard Joffrey,” she noted softly, “I thought he was my cousin, but he wasn’t. My father told me.” 

She took a step forward, scanning him with wide innocent eyes. Most men never spoke to him for too long, and girls and women alike were oft too scared to even glance his way, or would sooner would gawk at him in revulsion. The girl only stared. She had her uncle Robert’s eyes, he noticed, the Baratheon blue. 

“Can he be trusted?” she asked in mild curiosity back to the Onion Knight.

Even the knight eyed him uneasily, but nodded, “Seems so, princess.”

Sandor pursed his lips, unusually out of a remark to give. In another time, a cruel quip might have escaped him, but he just crouched in silence instead, until he was face to face with the greyscaled girl. 

She reached out with gentle fingers and brushed the burned side of his face. His jaw clenched, but he let her brush the angry red skin. 

“You’re like me, Ser,” Shireen said, dropping her hand.

“Aye, I’ve lost half my face.”

The princess shook her head, “You haven’t lost it, its right there. It is only a bit scarred. Scars are good, wouldn’t you say, Ser?”

The Hound gaped at her, unsure of how to respond. 

“It means we’ve survived,” she declared, taking one of the flowers she gathered from the glass garden, and holding it out for him. He had half a mind to snort in contempt, but he bit back the impulse.

He took the flower gingerly, and nodded, “As you say, princess.”

That made her smile, stretching the cracked, greyness of her face almost unnaturally. Yet, hers was a child’s smile, sweet and gentle, and directed at him. He remembered the last child who had truly smiled at him before, but that had only been Joffrey, who regularly took joy in cruelty. Her smile was anything but cruel, and somehow, he got the notion that perhaps he had no reason to be cruel as well.

Ser Davos placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder, “The Maester is waiting for us, Princess.” 

She nodded, “Of course. Goodbye, Ser Hound.”

Clegane snapped from the trance, and stood up. The little girl cracked another shy smile, and took the Knights arm, walking into the castle. When they were out of view, a loud snort came from behind him. He whipped his head to see Arya Stark leaning back onto a stone wall, her arms crossed.

“My sister needs your council,” she said, tilting her head almost mockingly, “Ser Hound.” 

He scowled, stalking past her brusquely, “I’m no Ser.”

Clegane stopped in front of Lady Stark’s door in the hallway. He looked down at the fragile flower in his fist, and tucked it back delicately into the pocket of his cloak before knocking on the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't comment anything weird, this is purely wholesome interaction. 
> 
> Please do comment positive thoughts though :)


End file.
